ppnfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsuji Nozomi
Tsuji Nozomi (辻希美) was a fourth generation member of Morning Musume. She graduated in 2004, and was the leader of the Hello! Project group W before becoming a soloist within H!P. Profile * Birth/Stage Name: Tsuji Nozomi (辻希美) * Real Name: Sugiura Nozomi (杉浦希美) * Nickname: Nono (のの), Tsuji-chan (辻ちゃん), Nonotan (ののたん), Non (のん), Non-chan (のんちゃん) * Birth date: June 17, 1987 * Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan * Blood Type: O * Height: 151 cm (4'11.5") * Hobbies: Cooking * Special skill: Volleyball * Strong subject: Math * Weak subject: English * Favorite words: Cheerful, smile * Favorite color: Pink, white, orange * Favorite flowers: Sunflowers * Favorite seasons: Summer, spring * Favorite food: Chocolate ice cream, yams * Disliked food: Natto, shellfish * Hello! Project Groups: ** Morning Musume (2000–2004) ** W (2004–2006) * Subgroups: ** Minimoni (2000–2004) ** Morning Musume Otome Gumi (2003–2004) * Concert Units: ** Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) ** Wonderful Hearts (2006–2007) * Shuffle Units: ** 2001: 10nin Matsuri ** 2002: Odoru 11 ** 2003: 11WATER ** 2004: H.P. All Stars * Other: ** Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2003–) ** Gyaruru (2007) History Tsuji Nozomi joined Morning Musume in 2000 as a member of the fourth generation, along with Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, and Kago Ai. She and Kago graduated together on 1 August 2004 to form W. When Kago was suspended in February 2006 for smoking while underage, W was put on indefinite hiatus. In the meantime, Tsuji continued to appear frequently on television as a "talent," and she performed as a soloist in several Hello! Project concert tours. In September 2006 she began hosting her own online-only show, Curious Nono, as part of Hello! Project on FLET'S. W was officially disbanded in March 2007, after Kago was caught in scandal again and her contract was terminated. As such, Tsuji was finally scheduled to release new singles of her own. The first was a remake of "Koko ni Iruzee!", which was used as the opening for the anime Robby & Kerobby. Next she was placed in the all-new unit Gyaruru, but she was forced to withdraw soon after for personal reasons (see below). She was replaced by Abe Asami. In early May 2007, it was announced that Tsuji had become engaged to actor Sugiura Taiyo and was already two months pregnant with his child. She immediately withdrew from all scheduled work in order to focus on her marriage and pregnancy. [1] There were anonymous reports that the management of Up-Front Agency and other members of Hello! Project reacted negatively to the sudden news, but at the May 10th press conference to formally announce the engagement, the official position was that Tsuji was leaving on good terms and may return to the entertainment industry after she had her baby. On 21 June 2007, four days after Tsuji's 20th birthday, she and Sugiura filed their marriage registration papers. They held their ceremony some time in July, but it was for family only and there was no reception. [2] She changed her legal name to "Sugiura Nozomi", but she will continue to use "Tsuji Nozomi" as a stage name. On 26 November 2007, Tsuji gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Noa (希空). [3] On 19 June 2008, after more than a year of inactivity, Tsuji appeared on "YUKO NAKAZAWA BIRTHDAY LIVE 2008" stage with a cake for Nakazawa Yuko. Discography Singles *'' Tsuji is credited as ''Athena (Song: Tsuji Nozomi) on this single. Photobooks ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * 2002.05.23 辻希美・加護亜依 (TsujiKago) amazon.co.jp * 2003.09.?? ポケットモーニング娘。〈Vol.1〉 (Pocket Morning Musume. (Volume. 1)) (With Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kago Ai) amazon.co.jp * 2003.11.10 のの (NoNo) amazon.co.jp * 2004.01.07 50W (フィフティ・ダブルユー) amazon.co.jp * 2004.12.?? U+U=W amazon.co.jp (Essay book) * 2006.11.18 のんの19 (Non no 19) amazon.co.jp Works Movies * 2000 ピンチランナー (Pinch Runner) * 2003 ミニモニ。じゃムービーお菓子な大冒険！ (Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken!) * 2007 超劇場版ケロロ軍曹2 深海のプリンセスであります! (Chou Gekijouhan Keroro Gunsou 2 Shinkai no Princess de Arimasu!) TV Dramas * 2004 ミニモニ。でブレーメンの音楽隊 (Minimoni de Bremen no Ongakutai) Radio * 2001–2003 ミニモニ。のみんなHAPPY! (Minimoni. no Minna HAPPY!) Musicals * 2006 リッボンの騎士ザ・ミュージカル (Ribbon no Kishi: The Musical) Anime * 2007 ロビーとケロビー (Robby & Kerobby) Trivia * She was crowned the bakajo (idiot girl) of Morning Musume after she scored 49.8% in the Mechaike Bakajo Kimatsu Test. * She loves Tokyo Disneyland and continues to visit it in her late teens and early twenties. Also, many areas of her and her husband's apartment are decorated in a Disney theme. * She can ride a unicycle, including pausing and turning. * Her Morning Musume mentor was Iida Kaori. * In a 2004 interview she said her rival was Matsuura Aya. * If she returns to Hello! Project after her maternity leave, she will be the third active Hello! Project member to be married, after Kominato Miwa and Iida Kaori. * The shuffle units Tsuji was in had the largest number of members. Also, when Tsuji participated in the shuffles, she was always placed in the same unit as Iida Kaori. Hula Hoop World Record Tsuji has twice held the world record for the largest hula hoop spun. She set her first record on 1 January 2003, with a hoop measuring 3.98 m (13.1 ft) in diameter. However, that record was broken in June 2003 by Paul "Dizzy Hips" Blair (USA), [4] so she did not appear in the 2004 edition of the Guinness Book of World Records. Tsuji — along with Kago Ai in a separate individual attempt — regained the record on 1 January 2004, with a hoop measuring 4.08 m (13.4 ft) in diameter. They set their record during a live New Year's Day television special at Nippon Television Network, Tokyo, Japan. [5] Tsuji and Kago shared the record in the 2005 and 2006 editions of the Guinness Book. Tsuji's name was misspelled in the 2005 edition, but it was subsequently corrected in the 2006 edition. Tsuji and Kago's record was eventually broken again in September 2005 by Ashrita Furman (USA), [6] [7] although it happened too late in the year to displace them from the 2006 edition of the Guinness Book. They are no longer listed as of the 2007 edition, and it is not known if Tsuji ever intends to make another attempt. External links * Official Hello! Project Profile * Wikipedia:Nozomi Tsuji * Wikipedia:ja:辻希美 * Hello! Database entry * IMDb entry Sources * http://blog.mrmiss.jp/gal/ * http://hochi.yomiuri.co.jp/entertainment/news/20070508-OHT1T00103.htm